


Burnt Sugar, Yes Please

by vexedstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slight OOC, kuroo attempts baking, light comedy, mild cuddling lmao, this is my version of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars
Summary: Tsukishima comes home to the smell of pine trees, burnt sugar, and Kuroo.





	Burnt Sugar, Yes Please

**Author's Note:**

> Titled based off Maroon 5's "Sugar" because I'm wholly uncreative.
> 
> Fic is based off of a dialogue prompt from [this](http://iwillregretthisbutmeh.tumblr.com/post/172499594286/writersblockbecomesunblocked-dialogue-prompts)

There’s always a certain smell that Kei associates with their house; maybe because Tetsurou for some fucking reason loves incense so much to the point that he has literally wasted multiple cheques before hoarding candles like he’s planning a tropical seance party in the near future. 

Honestly it's basically to the point that in every cranny and nook in the house, there’s a candle and a fire hazard waiting to happen. Kei invested in a fire extinguisher the minute he had moved in with Tetsurou because while he hated the world, he still wanted to live in it. (Tetsurou made a joke about him being too hot for him when he bought it; Kei banished him to the couch for two days--and it would have been more, but he was weak and in love with the idiot.) 

At the very least, Kei is glad that Tetsurou hates floral scents too and goes for the more fruity and sometime earthy tones because then when he comes home, he’s not bombarded by a headache that won’t leave him alone. Because unfortunately it doesn’t hold the same case for him when he’s working at his residential high school and the vice principal comes in to visit his class followed by a cloud of floral perfume wafting around her. It’s horrible and on those days, he definitely finds himself irritated by the time he on his way back to their house and all he wants to do is take a long fucking nap, marking papers be damned! 

Today, as it seems, is one of those shitty days. 

The minute he steps into the threshold of his house, he feels himself comforted but also on edge by what he smells. First is of the calming scent of Christmas--which in itself is weird because they’re nowhere near the holidays but Kei has gotten used to feeling like he’s a frolicking nymph in some mythical pine forest. Second, accompanying it is the aroma of burnt sugar and smoke billowing from the kitchen. 

There’s no time to spare as Kei reaches for the extinguisher placed in the hallway on a small shelf that housed a medical kit as well, and warily steps into the crime scene ready to hose down everything with no mercy at all. 

As he enters, his eyes are instantly drawn to Tetsurou, whose hair is flopping sadly into itself as if the gel of his hair no longer had the will to survive anymore. The end of his hair strands are dusted artfully with flour and there’s a cute little smudge on his cheek too. Kei of course, doesn’t miss the most important fact, and that is how Tetsurou is very much shirtless. 

Not that he’s ever going to admit this out loud, but damn, he’s never gonna get over the v-line that Tetsurou has sculpted from the effort he's spent at his weekly gym bro-scapades with Bokuto. The irritation that Kei felt previously before, has quickly washed away by the really lovely view in front of him. (Seriously, this is why you move in with your hot boyfriend--Kei commends himself on a job well done at making that decision two years ago.) 

When Kei comes to the conclusion that nothing is on fire, no one is in imminent danger and the smoke is coming from a baking tray that Tetsurou is currently fanning, he strides over to the counter and takes a seat at the kitchen stool. 

“So things are going well?” he asks, resting his elbow on a spot where it is relatively clean of any massacre of ingredients before placing his chin upon his hand to glance at Tetsurou with a small condescending smile.

“Well,” Tetsurou started, giving off the air of nonchalance as he crossed his arms (notably sculpted, fucking eye candy). “If you give me a minute… I think I can make this worse.”

Kei’s smile turns into a smirk then as his eyes rake down Tetsurou’s body, taking the time to really appreciate him, before landing on the zipper of his jeans. He looks up again and sees Tetsurou is one part abashed but two parts cocky. 

“I mean I know of one sure way you can make this better,” he comments in an offhand flippant sort of way that's purely intentional.  

Tetsurou leans close, playing along with eyes twinkling with a kind of mischievousness that has long since stopped making him wary and sadly has started to turn him on, on more than one occasion. Kei knows instantly that Tetsurou’s about to say something sly but with brash actions comes stupidity, as Tetsurou’s hand accidentally touches the still hot tray and he yelps before rushing towards sink to run it over cold water. 

Kei snorts, unable to help himself because his boyfriend’s premonition came true within an instant. He knows him well enough to know it's nothing serious but he still goes to ask. 

“Do you need a bandage?”

Tetsurou shakes his head, pouting a little--probably unconsciously doing so and Kei tries not to stare too hard otherwise he knows he’s about ten seconds before he goes to grab Tetsurou by his belt loop and pull him in to plant a kiss on those lips. 

As Tetsurou goes to grab a paper towel to dry his hands off, Kei pokes at melted lump on the tray to distract himself. Based on the form, it seems that Tetsurou had tried to bake cookies but in the time it spent in the oven, they all just ended up fusing into one giant blob of sugar, butter and sadness. 

He breaks off a piece and pops it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. 

“I mean, it's not bad,” he says. It’s edible and not overwhelming in taste of anything suspiciously wrong and that’s good enough in his book. Could be because he’s super hungry, or that Tetsurou has actually leveled up his baking skills, and soon he concludes that they probably both end up going hand in hand. 

“You think?” Tetsurou asks, walking around the counter to pull Kei off the chair with ease only to sit on it himself before pulling him onto his lap. 

Kei nods not the least perturbed at being manhandled by Tetsurou, (he’s very much used to it after all) and with his other hand not holding the cookie, he reaches back to rub the flour off Tetsurou’s cheek. 

Tetsurou hums and kisses the back of his neck softly, arms wrapping around Kei’s waist. “I was craving sugar, and you weren’t here so...” 

He wrinkles his nose at the line, and pushes his glasses up mostly to hide the way the involuntary muscles around his mouth threatens to act on their own, but makes no move to wiggle his way out of Tetsurou’s embrace. 

“Gross.” 

“And yet you’re still with me,” Tetsurou responds so easily that Kei just snorts and leans against his chest, which he notes again is very bare. 

“So why shirtless?” 

“I got chocolate on it and didn’t want to dirty another shirt.” 

Kei raises his brow and shifts then so he straddles Tetsurou and his forearms rest on the other’s shoulders in a relaxed manner. 

“Do you want to get some chocolate on your jeans too?” he asks, the glare of his glasses hiding the teasing look in his eyes but after all these years together, Tetsurou knows instantly by the slight shift of tone in his voice, and he pulls him closer until their chests are touching. 

“Is this your way of trying to get me out of my pants?” Tetsurou questions with a soft chuckle.

“Yes, you have a problem with that?”  

“Not at all,” he says. “I love when you woo me.” 

“Hm,” Kei says slowly, contemplating something else in his response. “What else do you love?” 

Tetsurou smiles instead of answering, leaning into to kiss him softly, their mouths moving against each other as Kei brings up his hand to cup Tetsurou’s cheek. The kiss, like the (1) cookie is sweet, and after all this time it is a reminder of just what home has become to him. And when Tetsurou pulls away to lean their foreheads together, Kei returns the smile. 

Tetsurou doesn't need to say it because he already knows. 

He always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd start off light and fluffy as my first fic into Kurotsuki hell before hitting the hard stuff because apparently after months of writer's block, I WROTE THIS (GENRE) TOO EASILY. Anyways hi, I'm trash for this pairing. 
> 
> Fun tidbit: I spent nearly half an hour in panic mode because I didn't know what versions of their names to use. 
> 
> Also might as well make my useless shitpost [tumblr](http://iwillregretthisbutmeh.tumblr.com) useful now so I mean if you have any questions or something, I welcome you with open arms. 
> 
> If not, here's my [twitter](http://twitter.com/vexedstars).


End file.
